Lotus war fanfic with lemons
by TheElectricDemiWizard
Summary: its a fanfic. it has lemons. its for lotus war. the title really says it all


**Tada! I wrote some more! sorry if you were hoping it would be part of the Micheal Vey series, but its not. i am working on that though. next chapter will be Tessa. anyway, i just was reading this and wanted some of this series for... reasons. "what rea-?"  
**

**Shut up Kyle! The same reasons everyone looks at this kind of fanfic! Warning! contains bestiality. thoughts are in italics for Yukiko, bold for Buruu. I don't own this, read and review, the usual. the ending is really bad, maybe i'll fix it later, but i feel like the rest of it is good enough to justify putting it up. this is a different point of view than my other stories so tell me what you think. lets get started.**

* * *

Yukiko breathed in, feeling the fresh air on her lungs. Gods, she loved fresh air. The lack of lotus made her feel so alive. it was warm out too. it wasn't warm like it was in the machine shops though. It was warm there,yes, but it was always just so... _stuffy_. Not here. Here the air was clean, free of that ever present bitter stench. it was cooling down though. Night was falling.

_Buruu. time to head towards_ s_helter_

**Fine.**

The pair walked closer to the mountains, and continued along them until they found a cave to sleep in for the night. Yukiko quickly passed out.

He walked up. The boy with the green eyes. Gods, he was gorgeous.

"Hey, beautiful." he said. Yukiko's heart raced with excitement. He slipped off his shirt, exposing his abs. they were wonderful. he grabbed the hem of her top, his emerald green eyes silently asking permission. Yukiko nodded nervously. he lifted the top, exposing Yukiko's supple curves and beautiful breasts. Her tits were small, but not too small, and they were perky too. She whimpered, and he slid down, pulling off her tight black leggings. her long legs were stunning. she shudders at the sudden breeze on her pussy. he placed a hand on her one of soft, fleshy, smooth, pale, globes. She moaned, her figure an exquisite hourglass. he rubs her nipple with his palm.

"fuck." she murmurs softly. She feels his taut biceps with her soft fingertips. _Damn,_ these are big, she thinks. he kneads her tits, and she whimpers. he pulls his hand off and lightly, so fucking lightly, brushes her nipple with his index finger. she bites her lip in pleasure. Next he moves in with his head, kissing her breasts tenderly. he trails down her pale body, planting kisses as he goes.

" oh, yes. gods, please, more, fuck." she begs. he sticks his tongue into Yukiko's soft, wet, waiting pussy. she moans, feeling his soft tongue probe at her bud. He slips his tongue into her tight cunt. Yukiko whimpers. He explores her pussy with his tongue, tentatively at first, then more boldly. she moans, Yukiko's pale skin is flushed and sweaty. he rubs his warm tongue on her tight walls, sucking hard.

"oooh damn," her breath hitched "Izanami's pussy, yes! Fucking shit!" Yukiko groaned. She reached around to the back of his head, pushing him into her tight teenage snatch. Yukiko trembled as he pleasured her sensitive cunt. He licks with soft, short strokes, not enough to satisfy her, but enough to give her a taste. Yukiko loves it. she pushes her slim waist toward him, and he sucks on her cunt, hard.

After this he goes back to licking, slowly, from the bottom of her pussy to the top. he lingers teasingly on the top of each lick. she squeezes her eyes shut in ecstasy. Now his tongue seemed to be getting... bigger? Oh gods. it was definitely getting bigger. He kept licking her, sloppily lapping at her nether regions. Yukiko wondered if this was a dream. It felt so lifelike. she opened her eyes. Oh no, this wasn't a dream. Maybe. But it certainly was before. Buruu was licking her pussy, and she was sitting on the cave floor with her clothes off. she could barely concentrate enough to connect with Buruu, and random thoughts kept slipping through

_Buruu! sto-hggnn-stop it! this is wrong!_

**I am simply doing what you told me.**

_I most certan- oh fucking gods! -certainly did n-not tell you to do- oh!- this!_

**You did. while you were asleep.**

I-! Well you have to -oh! oh baby!- you have to s-stop!

**You are in heat and enjoying mating with me. Stopping now would leave you distracted and damage our chances of survival.**

_I am not enjoying- oh right there, fuck me just like that!-_

** you were saying?**

_I-its wrong. what if someone sees?_

**There is no one here. This land is unblemished.**

_You are a -fuckkkk- an animal!_

**Am I? Would an animal be capable of such complex thoughts and feelings? **

_I-_

**Exactly. Now, shall i continue?**

_Fuck it. sure. go for it._

The arashitora continued lapping at Yukiko's cunt, gently licking from clit to pussy.

"oh Izanagi yes!" She moaned huskily, biting her lip. he could feel her soft, silky pussy as he ran his tongue over its tight lips. he pushed his tongue towards her whenever it passeed her pussy, applying pressure to Yukiko's teen cunt.

she gazed at him lustfully, seeing something as he orally stimulated her.

_Is that... Is that your c-cock?_

**It is.**

_And it's -mmmm- hard?_

**yes.**

_Do you want me to... -ugghh- take care of that for you?_

**I suppose you can. If that would help.**

_alright. stop licking me for a second._

Buruu raised his head from the lithe girl's warm pussy. she moved under him quickly, and saw his erect cock. it was huge, bigger than anything Yukiko had seen before. She lightly tapped the tip. it quivered, throbbing. She grabbed it, her small hand barely fitting around it. she inserted into her cunt, slowly. it didn't fit all the way. it barely fit in halfway.

_be careful alright? don't split me in half._

**I will not.**

she took several moments to adjust herself to it's size

_alright, start now._

he slowly slid his cock out of her. he then slowly put it back inside, feeling Yukiko tense up as he reached the same spot he had before. he repeated this several times before she game him the go-ahead to increase the pace. she loved it. Yukiko moaned from the pain and the pleasure. he sped up, thrusting in and out. before long they came, and went back to sleep


End file.
